


if tomorrow you won't be mine (won't you give it to me one last time)

by styles_allure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Chiropractor Louis, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, Ex Sex, Gay Sex, Kitten Harry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Thighs, Top Louis, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styles_allure/pseuds/styles_allure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's just another day at the job, a one-doctor chiropractic practice, for Louis. when his ex-boyfriend decides to make a surprise visit as one of his patients, it's clear that his intentions are primarily unprofessional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if tomorrow you won't be mine (won't you give it to me one last time)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to the biggest Harry thigh fan to ever exist, so I hope you like it, kaly! (thighkinklarry on twitter.) who also came up with some of the idea :) original prompt credit to @softlarries

Longs nights with little to no sleep, papers, exams and a lot of fucking stress had been Louis' life for years before he finally walked across the stage with his diploma. Certified chiropractor. Not the job he had grown up wishing he would have, but he had wanted to nail a position as a masseuse. His parents had successfully talked him down this route instead. And he admits wholly, after earning the first job at a small, one doctor-practice office he couldn’t have been more grateful. 

There are only two exam rooms, A and B, and about thirteen or so patients a day, but Louis loves it. 

Today was supposed to be like any other day. Accept, everything that could possibly go wrong did just that. The coffee was burnt, so bitter it made Louis sick to his stomach. It was rainy, shitty and cold outside, and stopping to get gas caused him to be almost fifteen minutes late to his ten hour shift. So, safe to say it was going to be one of those shitty days that comes about every now and again. Which is just fucking dandy. 

His receptionist is friendly as always, giving him the list of people expected to show up today. His first patient was an hour late, colliding with another appointment time. Then, his second patient threw up all over the exam room floor, which in turn made Louis sick, and it was all because Louis had accidentally hit a pinched nerve which hurt so much it made the patient expel their breakfast. 

The third patient of the day was so cruel it put Louis into one of the worst moods he’s ever been in, and comments like, “What to you mean it’s just a pulled muscle? There’s no way, this is why no one believes you people are actual doctors.” made him want to throw someone out of a window, or maybe ask them if they could go through schooling while juggling a full time job, people are so ignorant sometimes. 

So, he was all but excited about his fourth patient for the day. 

Louis’ going over his charts now, pre-reading so that he won’t have to be longer than he needs to be. He should be on his lunch, but he can only stomach some saltine crackers and a sprite, so he decides getting caught up isn’t anything short of necessary. His insides are immediately sent into flips when he sees the name written in the top slot, _Harry Styles._

And how coincidental is that? The ex-boyfriend that Louis lost because he spent twenty-three hours of his day either studying, working or sleeping. He had muttered the dreaded break-up line once Harry had said he wished Louis'd spent more time with him. And Louis has regretted it ever since, so he’s not entirely sure how this is going to unfold. 

The nurse pops her head in, “Patient is here, I put him in room B, it was already set up and smelled less like vomit.” 

“Thanks,” Louis acknowledges, tossing the empty sprite can into the waste bin, “Set up room A, maybe re-mop, next patient is here in about an hour and a half so it should air out if you wanna use some extra bleach.” 

She just nods, heading straight for the supply closet. Louis wishes they had a janitor, she didn’t go to nursing school to mop up pain-puke from the floor. 

He gives the room a quick knock before turning the handle. He’s mostly very well put together and professional when he enters a room, but this time, he’s exactly the opposite. His stomach falls right out of his ass, because Harry still has to be one of the best looking men Louis has ever laid his eyes on, and he doesn’t expect to turn into a flustered mess when he sees him, but it’s precisely what he does. 

“Mr. Styles?” His voice is a little shaky. And Harry just laughs, shamelessly scanning over Louis’ scrub uniform, he’s almost sure there’s traces of vomit on it and the thought makes his face bloom a bright red. 

“Harry,” He corrects. He’s equally as slenderly built as he was when they were together, like a fucking model, with curls cascading down to his shoulders. His hair was shorter back then, and Louis has to admit this longer hair suits him very, very well. To say he’s stunning would be an understatement, he’s so attractive it’s inconceivable Louis let him go. Seeing Harry had been the first time the phrase ‘obscenely pink lips,’ has ever made complete sense to him, and his eyes are a penetrating green shade, holding a hint of playfulness. He’s always been beautiful, but he’s even more so than before. 

“I hear you’re having complaints of pain in your lower back, could you describe the type of pain?” Louis asks, and he asks this question multiple times a day, but it sounds different when his throat is this dry. If he knows Harry, he’ll ignore the question and change the subject. 

Harry quirks a brow, cocking his head to the side, “Going to keep this professional, Louis? Not even a ‘hello?' Maybe a, 'How have you been?'” He counters, the words are dripping with a raspy undertone of humor and Louis has to look down at the clipboard to break the eye contact, he can hear Harry's laugh from the exam chair, he knows him all too well. 

“Okay,” Louis nods, looking a lot more interested in Harry’s chart than he needs to be, considering he’s already read it, but he doesn’t trust himself to stare at Harry long, his face is full of memories. “How have you been, Harry?”

“About the same,” Harry responds, leaning back on his palms. Louis eyes immediately go to his shirt, and the way the buttons are open all the way to the center of his stomach. “Scrubs look good on you, I see all of that studying paid off.” 

Louis’ voice is tight when it finally comes out, “Figured it would, it’s a nice job.”

“Oh,” Harry raises his brows, “Just nice? Was it worth it?” 

“Worth what?“ Louis knows exactly what Harry’s asking, but decides to play dumb, he’s not sure how to answer the question. 

“Never mind, it’s nothing.” Harry shrugs, chewing on his bottom lip while managing to simultaneously look like the most neutral person in the world. “And the pain is burning, kind of tight.” 

“Lower back, correct?” Louis asks, laying down the clipboard and cautiously walking towards where Harry’s perched on the examination chair. 

“Yeah, here.” Harry’s hand lands on his back, to the left of his spine.  

“I’m going to press onto some points, tell me when you feel any pain, varying from slight to severe, okay?” 

“Go for it.”

Louis’ silent as he presses into various points on Harry’s back. His skin is burning beneath the thin, satin fabric of his shirt. And two things are going through his mind. One; his skin has always been so hot, and he always smells like vanilla. Two, he still leans into Louis’ touch, just like before when he was craving it. 

“Ouch, shit, there.” 

“Still feel like a burning, tight pain?” 

“Mhm,” Harry hums, below his breath. 

“There’s a knot there, could also be a pinched nerve.” Louis observes, desperate to keep his focus on the medical issues, “I can work this knot out if you’d like?” 

“You wanna massage me, Louis?” 

“Uh- no, it’s more, like- I,”

“Stop,” Harry laughs, “I’m joking with you. Yes, you can get the knot out. Always so easily flustered.” 

And it was pretty much at this point that everything kind of switched. Louis’ hands worked against Harry’s lower back, low moans coming out from parted lips with every precise press of Louis’ fingers, and with every little noise, Louis feels his body coil further, his own hands beginning to sweat. And the massage kept getting deeper, with Harry pushing back to scoot closer to Louis, and Louis’ steps so close the toe of his shoes are pressed against the base of the examination chair. It’s more than obvious they’re both still experiencing that pull to one another, and how could they not? They’d spent over a year together, a lot of _nights_ together. 

“Can I ask you something?” Harry sighs, his head falling lazily to the side.

“Of course,” He says without hesitation.

“Have you been with anyone?” He pauses, fluttering his eyes closed, “y’know, after me?"

All the blood in Louis’ body seems to rush to his cheeks and across his nose, envisioning all of the times Harry had been sprawled over his bed, so anxious for Louis. If Harry being an amazing person wasn’t enough to pack into Louis’ box of regrets, his sex was. “No, I haven’t.” 

“Me either.” Harry’s voice drops to a whisper, his lips moving closer to Louis’ ear, “But I miss you, miss you being with me, do you miss it?” 

Louis’ voice comes out weaker than he’d thought it would, “Yeah, I actually do.”

“Would you want to feel me again?”

Louis swallows hard, his throat tightening, “When have I ever turned down the opportunity to fuck you, Harry? Is that why you’re here?” 

“Does you dumping me count as a turn-down? And of course not,” Harry looks faux offended, “I had back pain, and that _is_ your specialty.” 

“I needed to focus on my schooling, you deserved someone who could spend time with you.” Louis explains, sentence running together with the speed of his words.  

“I know, I remember.” Harry says, shortly, “All I’m asking right now, is if you’ll fuck me, I’ve been so needy. But, only for you, only for your cock."

And the dark rasp of Harry’s voice mixed with his dirty words is enough to break any hesitation Louis had, “You have to be quiet.” Louis says, tone low, and that’s all it takes for Harry to press his lips against his. And it's deep and hot and rough. Breaths are spilling out, small whimpers sliding from Harry every time Louis’ teeth nibble on his bottom lip, it makes the rush to undress him even more urgent. 

“Lubrication in the bottom drawer over there, don’t ask me why it’s here, because I don’t know the answer.” Louis says against Harry’s lips.

“Someone stored lube in an examination room?” 

“It’s not even opened,” Louis shrugs, “It’s not like, flavored or anything, just basic but its safe to use on skin, I read the label.” Louis explains, fingers working to undo the remaining buttons on Harry’s shirt, the fabric pooling on the floor. 

Harry goes to the drawer, grabbing the small bottle and pausing as he undoes the zip on his jeans, “You scared?” 

Louis’ eyes are hungry all over Harry’s body, his mouth watering and he feels nothing but heat, “No. I’m going to make this the best fuck of your life, kitten.” He answers, knowing the name drives Harry wild. And while Harry’s making his way back to the exam chair, Louis’ turning the lock on the door. 

 

~

 

His hole is absolutely soaked, dripping with silky, heated lube flowing easily down his thighs. Louis’ temped to take his tongue and run it over the skin, perhaps graze his teeth because he knows it’ll make Harry shudder, make him squirm. But, Louis decides to let Harry ride this out, immerse him in each and every touch before going in fully, he’s going to _tease_ him, just a little.

He slips a finger in, swiveling it around, stretching him out slowly. Harry bucks his hips back, always so eager for more, Louis ticks his tongue, “Ah, ah, kitten, you know not to rush.” 

Harry makes a pitiful whimper, his back arching as he readjusts, pulls himself forward. Louis smiles crookedly, whispers a _good boy,_ before inserting a second finger, scissoring them before adding a third. “I’d let you fuck yourself on my fingers, but you’re going to be too loud, sweetheart, we have to keep things low.” Louis draws out the last word, feeling his voice vibrate with the deep, rasped tone, pushing his fingers in and loving the way Harry’s breath is shaking. 

With every single pump, Harry is becoming a mess, and Louis is feeling himself straining painfully against his own scrubs. His free hand finds its way to Harry’s ass, nails digging into the skin once before gently easing to his thighs. When Harry’s head falls forward with a loud moan, Louis knows he’s hit the jackpot. 

“Oh?” He teases, his nails cascading over the moistened skin on the inner part of Harry’s thighs, “gotcha a thigh kink, have we?”

Harry doesn’t respond, but Louis doesn’t need him to, especially when a rumbling curse word falls from Harry’s lips and his entire body seems to tense. Louis’ lips plant a soft kiss to his bum, his tongue sliding out, tasting the sweet of his skin, trailing lower and lower, his finger’s still working to stretch Harry. Honestly, he’d been ready for quite some time, but Louis wants to make Harry wild, wants to see him all but begging for more. 

As soon as Louis’ teeth scrape against his tender thigh, Harry sucks in a harsh breath, “I can’t be quiet.” 

“I have faith in you, baby.” Louis says against his skin. 

“I- ah,” Harry’s cut off by his own whimper, grinding Harry against Louis’ teeth, his lips molding. He’s loud, and Louis’ mind is desperately aching to tell him to be silent, but Harry’s heated voice and strained cries are making his entire body jolt, his dick jerking in his pants. It’s so incredibly fucking hot and Louis can’t wait to pound into him, caress him, watch him fall apart. 

He’s leaving marks all the way up both of Harry’s thighs, pulling the blood to the surface, his nails raking red lines. Harry’s so into it that he doesn’t register how broken all of his words are, how he’s rocking back and forth, his hips rolling with enthusiasm and his hands gripped tightly into the examination chair. 

Louis’ tortured him enough. 

He quickly withdrawals his fingers, watching as Harry peers back with his bottom lip poked out. Louis sends him a slight smile, pressing his tongue into the wet, hot entrance without warning. He works magic with it, flicking it in and out, flattening it out and licking bold stripes all the way down to his balls.

“You taste so, so good, kitten. So good for me, for _only_ me.” His own voice is unrecognizable, entranced in seductive growls, vibrating into Harry, all the way up his back. 

“Please,” Harry’s tone is light, breathy, “please, fuck me, I can’t hold off much longer.” 

“Already about to come?” Louis says after pulling his lips away with a smack, his saliva mixing with the lube and it takes everything he has not to keep rimming Harry, reveling in the taste. “My, my, my, aren’t you a fast one?” 

“Not usually, but I have a thing for chiropractors, apparently.” Harry’s joke is losing it’s effect, coming out more of a moan as Louis gives his thigh one last squeeze. 

“Now, do me a favor, okay?”

“Anything.” 

“Stand up.” Louis commands and Harry does eagerly. 

Harry’s taller, lean but it doesn’t intimidate Louis as he immediately pulls Harry into himself, lips connecting with perfect ease. The kiss is hot and deep, tongues intertwining, so heavily into each other their teeth grind against one another. Louis wastes no time, pushing Harry against the wall with enough force to knock the air away, inhaling it into his own lungs. 

Harry’s hands are working quickly into his scrubs, long fingers desperate to wrap around Louis’ cock, but Louis catches his wrist, using it to spin him around, pressing his front against the wall instead. One hand wraps around Harry’s waist, the other pressing into his shoulder to lock him in place, “Ready?” 

“Fuck yes,” Harry moans, and Louis pushes him to lean over just a bit, Harry’s cheek plastered against the sterile white wall. He presses the head of his cock into Harry, feeling him stretch around him, so fucking drenched and hot. He clenches his jaw tight, pressing all the way in and allowing a deep hum to reverberate in his chest. 

Harry splays his feet wider apart, making it easier, his ass throbbing with the need, he _needs_ to be thoroughly fucked. So, Louis rocks his hips, easily at first, gentle, making sure it doesn’t hurt. Harry winces just slightly, but it doesn’t take more than two more pumps before he’s bouncing himself to take Louis in deeper, quicker. 

And while Harry’s doing it, the skin on his ass in jiggling with each thrust, the smack loud and sloppy, and Louis thinks he’s going to come from the visual alone. It’s enough to drive him so fast, Harry is basically jumping, the hair sticking with sweat. 

“You like that, kitten? Being fucked like this? Hard, do you like taking it this fucking deep?” Louis spits through clenched teeth. 

“ _Oh, fuck._ Yes, yes.” The words are coming out between heavy whimpers, so loud they’re echoing off the walls, Louis’ knee jerk reaction is to _shh_ him, “Quiet, baby, we can’t get caught.”

Harry nods, swallowing deep. An idea comes to Louis’ head, knowing he hasn’t quite found the spot yet. So, he hooks his hand under Harry’s left thigh, hiking it up and angling himself differently. 

And Harry completely loses it. 

Louis has him basically on one leg, his nails digging into the sensitive skin, which can only be adding onto Harry’s euphoria. His head has fallen forward, voice confined as he screams into his own clenched fist, attempting to muffle it. Everything on his body is glistening, grinding down and hopping on Louis’ dick. 

Louis’ hand flies to Harry’s hair, pulling his head back so that he can see his face. Harry’s lips fall open, radiating pink, a deep blush all over his face, down to his chest. “Am I fucking you good? Tell me.” 

“You’re fucking me good, so good, Louis.” Harry whines, his face pulling tight as he nears his climax. Louis keeps hold on the curls laced into his fist, he wants to see this, needs to see this. 

Harry’s whole body tenses, come shooting out in heavy spurts all over the wall, Harry’s features twisted into pure ecstasy. “Oh my _fucking god_ , fuck, holy shit.” Harry’s words fall like silk, driving Louis over the edge himself, pulling out to shoot all over Harry’s hole, covering his cheeks and the back on his thigh. 

“Fuck.” 

Their breaths are loud and coming out in labored gasps, sweat drenching both of their foreheads. Once Louis has come down from his high, he drops to his knees, finger gently rubbing over the angry red marks. Harry’s eyes flutter open, then close again at how easy Louis’ being with him. His lips kiss every single love bite, everywhere his nails dug into the skin. 

“You’re beautiful, you know. Such a good boy,” he places one last kiss, “You were so good for me.” 

“Of course I was,” Harry smiles, “Aren’t I always?” 

“Hey,” Louis laughs from the floor, his knees popping as he stands up, “get cleaned up, why don’t’cha?” 

“Who says I don’t want your come all over the back of my thighs?” Harry taunts, clear of the sarcasm in his voice, “Feels pretty amazing.” 

“I’m sure it does,” Louis rolls his eyes, “Your appointment was over thirty minutes ago, Mr. Styles.” 

“Mr. Styles, eh? Back to formal, are we now?” 

“While we’re in office, yes.” Louis keeps his tone professional, but wraps a hand around Harry’s waist to pull him in for a simple kiss. “But, maybe I can see you again once my shift is over, if you’d like.” Louis shrugs, keeping his tone light and casual.

“You sure that’s something you wanna do?” Harry’s brows raise, lips in a slight smile, “Didn’t end well last time for us, y’know.” 

“And maybe I’m just suggesting we spend some time together, no commitments, maybe just dinner.” 

“Then I’d agree.” Harry shimmies his pants up, face in a grimace over the wet he has all over his skin, “But, I’m gonna shower first, obviously.” 

“Shift ends at 6, you know my number.” Louis hands him a card, business as usual but with sloppy pen written along the bottom, his personal number, just in case Harry has it deleted in his cell, “Give me a call.” 

And maybe work wasn’t so shitty today, after all.


End file.
